PS254
/ |title_ja=VS レジロック・レジアイス・レジスチルII |title_ro=VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel II |image=PS254.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=254 |location=Sootopolis City |prev_round=A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I |next_round=With a Spoink in Your Step I }} / or Old Engravings (Japanese: VS レジロック・レジアイス・レジスチルII VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel II or 刻まれた隊列 Old Engravings) is the 254th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Reading the Braille on the note in the letter he received from , learns how to awaken , , and . Phoebe arrives on top of Steven's and gives Steven the slab. Steven puts the note on the slab, and realizes that it is a perfect fit. Now that they know how to summon the three Pokémon, Steven states that now the only thing to do is find a and . Sapphire calls out to Lorry and Relly, who emerge from the water. Steven has the two line up with his four , which puts Lorry in front and Relly in the back. The slab begins glowing, and Steven reads the completed text out loud. A large surge of energy emerges from the group and shoots up into the sky. The energy splits into three pieces and flies off to where Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are sealed. After passing by Drake, Sidney, and Glacia, the blasts of energy come in contact with the three Pokémon, awakening them. In his head, Steven flashes back to when he and his father were discussing how to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma. Mr. Stone reveals that Captain Stern is building the submarine, Submarine Explorer 1, but has not been told why it is being built. Mr. Stone tells Steven that he wants him to take a crew he trusts down to the Seafloor Cavern. Mr. Stone states that if they fail, then they will have to summon Regirock, Regice, and Registeel so that they can stop the clash between and . When Mr. Stone asks Steven where the slab is, Steven reveals that he left it with a blind child with sensitive hands. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel awaken, which causes the slab to break in Steven's hands. Sapphire worries for Steven, but he assures her that he is alright since it means that Regirock, Regice, and Registeel can be summoned. Sapphire, happy that they managed to succeed in their mission, reaches out for Steven's hand when he offers to save her. Suddenly, the burst of energy explodes once more, engulfing Sapphire entirely. Later, awakens in a completely different location. After recollecting what happened, he finds Sapphire unconscious as well and wakes her up. They notice that despite the destruction ravaging Hoenn, the place they are at looks unaffected and is actually beautiful. A figure appears behind them, noting that they have been asleep for a long time. Ruby and Sapphire turn around to find Juan and the Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza, standing before them. Major events * With the help of , awakens . * and Sapphire end up on an island with Juan, Tate, and Liza. Debuts * Juan Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * Tate and Liza * Juan * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone * Mr. Stone (flashback) * Captain Stern (flashback) * Blind boy (flashback) Pokémon * ( / ; 's) * (Relly/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( 's; ×4) * ( 's) * (Glacia's) * (Glacia's) * (Drake's) * (Karpy/ ; blind boy's; flashback) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Regirock - Registeel - Regice II - Giải mã văn tự cổ }} de:Kapitel 254 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS254 zh:PS254